The Parent-Teacher
by ThaliadaughterofZeus
Summary: An accident in Vegas causes Annabeth to walk out on Percy. She leaves without telling Percy she is preganat. 5 years later Annabeth enrolls her daughter for kindergarten and Percy happens to be the teacher. What will Percy do when he finds out he has a daughter? Will this bring Percy and Annabeth together or tear them further apart?Will Percabeth reunite?
1. Chapter 1 The Break-Up

**The Parent-Teacher**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth just got done peeing on her pregnancy test she was freaking out. _Oh my gods what will Percy do? Will he walk out on me? No Annabeth he fell in to Tartarus for you he would never walk out on yo_u. The 5 minutes were past she had 2 lines. She was pregnant.

"Annabeth I'm home!" Percy yelled.

_Okay don't freak, don't freak he will be there for you. Great now I am talking to my self._ "Okay I'll be right there!" she called back. She calmed herself and walked out. "Hey how was your trip?" Percy went to Vegas with some of his college buddies for his 21st birthday but Annabeth was to young and had a job interview, so she stayed while he went off and had fun.

"Great, but you should know a little bit right? Anyways I missed you so much. I will tell you all about it after I get some food in me." she laughed and rolled her eyes and thought What a seaweed brain. " So you aren't even gunna give me a welcome home hug or kiss?" She laughed and kissed him. He decided to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke away for air and said, " I really missed you Percy"

"I missed you to Annie." he smirked while she glared at him for the stupid nickname. They walked into the kitchen and Percy made a sandwich.

"So... I have something to tell you" Annabeth confessed.

Percy raised his eyebrows "Really?"

"Yeah-" She got interrupted by a doorbell. She walked over to the door. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah I am looking for the residence of Percy Jackson."

"Oh yeah he lives here um... come in."

"Thanks."

"Yeah I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She held her hand out.

"Hailey. Hailey Richardson." She shook Annnabeths hand. Annabeth walked into the Kitchen while Hailey made her self comfortable on the couch.

"Um Percy some girl named Hailey Richardson is here for you."

"Really? I don't know anybody by that name."

**Percy's POV**

When he walked in he immediately felt a pair of lips on his. He knew they weren't Annabeth's so he pushed the girl away. "Do I know you?" he asked. He was sort of pissed who did this girl think she was. She had pale skin (not a pale as Nico), long blond hair that went to her mid back, her eyes were a hazel color. She was cute, but not beautiful like Annabeth. She was nowhere near as pretty as Annabeth.

"Um... I'm your wife. You should know me we got married in Vegas. Don't your remeber dear?"

_***Flashback to Vegas the night he got**__**married***_

_"Hey Percy!" a girl called she had pale skin, long blond hair, and hazel eyes. He looked her up and down. He had a little to much to drink._

_"Hi have we met? I don't recall your name if we had."_

_"No, but I know you we went to camp half blood together but I was a little bit younger than you. I am Hailey from Hecate Cabin."_

_"Oh well I am Percy from Poseidon Cabin."_

_" I had the biggest crush on you when we went to camp, but you were always with Annabeth after you guys got back from the quest." her expression went to jealousy, but came back just as fast, so he thought he just imagined it._

_"Yeah that was my last quest thank the gods."_

_" Well how have you been? I haven't been to camp since I was 16 so..."_

_"Um... I have been really great Annabeth and I moved in together like 6 months ago so... life couldn't be better." _

_"So you guys are still together after all these years? I would've thought you guys split." _

_" Yup still together thank the gods I have know idea where I would be with out her by my side."_

_" Well I work here so how about I buy you a drink."_

_" Um... sure that sounds great." After about 5 drinks Percy was officially wasted. "Okay I think I am done." Hailey had this evil look in her eyes._

_" How about just one more? I have a special ingredient I want you to try." Percy just nodded. After he got the drink he wanted she put some pink liquid in it. He drank it all. It tasted like liquid candy._

_"That was almost as good as nectar."_

_" Yeah, so I take it you liked it?" Percy nodded. Then he couldn't remember anything that just happened, and Annabeth replaced Hailey._

_"Annabeth what are you doing here?!"_

_"Well while you were in Vegas, I thought lets get married!"_

**_*End_****Flashback***

"You tricked me. I thought you were Annabeth. You gave me a potion and that made me think you were Annabeth and erased my memory of that night. Didn't you?"

Hailey smiled and whispered in his ear so only he could here "And you fell for that didn't' t you?" she snickered then said loud enough for Annabeth to here who was watching in horror." Um what are you talking about? You married me not Annabeth."

"What no I didn't I wouldn't ever marry anybody but Annabeth."

Annabeth who just recovered said, "So let me get this straight you went off and married this whore in Vegas?"

Hailey looked like someone just slapped her" Whore, your calling me a whore?"

" Yeah you meet someone you know for a day and marry them, yup your a whore. A whore who better get out of my house in less than 2 seconds or they will be on their way to the underworld." Hailey stood up and walked away like she just saw a monster worse than a Hydra.

"Annabeth I-"

"Percy how could you do this to me?" She had watery eyes. Percy could tell she was trying to hold in her tears so she wouldn't break down. "Percy I trusted you." She looked so hurt he wanted to do anything to make it better, but he was still trying to process what just happened.

"Annabeth I know, I am so sorry I was under some kind of spell I swear. She was from the Hecate Cabin back at camp."

"I don't care you knew my name when you had amnesia. Your stronger than that, and also smarter."

"Annabeth I thought I was marring you. I-'

"Percy you know me better than anyone. You know I would never go to Vegas and get married. Marriage to me means a whole lot more than that." She took a deep breath. "I think I will leave you and your new wife to have a wonderful life." She walked out of the room. Percy just processed what she said. Then it hit him and her ran after her into their bedroom.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" he saw that she was packing all of her beloved items in to a suit case." You can't leave."

" I can't live with a married man either... Well at least not one I am not married to."

"Annabeth please I love you. I have proved that so many times. I fell into Tartarus for you doesn't that mean anything?"

" Meant Percy, it meant something to me."

" What?! Annabeth please can we work something out...?"

" No Percy-"

"Annabeth I love you ple-"

"Percy stop. Please don't say I love you. It obviously doesn't mean anything to you."

"How can you say that?" Annabeth moved on to another suitcase.

" Because when you marry someone you love them. You love Hailey-"

"ANNABETH!" she looked startled," I thought I was marrying you not Hailey."

"Well you didn't so... Look Percy I am the child of Athena your dad is Poseidon it would've have never worked anyways."

" No Annabeth you just don't want it to work."

" Really? Well you were the one who went off and married another person."

" For the last time I thought it was you. Annabeth it's only been you. I have never thought of marring another person. I have been wanting to marry you since we got back from the quest."

" Well you didn't, you married Hailey"

" Please Annabeth just stay. I will divorce Hailey and we can move on with our lives. We can have the life we always dreamed of."

" No Percy," Annabeth broke down tears streaming down her face. Percy felt awful, because he knew it was his entire fault, and he couldn't do anything about it. " Please stop saying that," He could barley make out what she was saying from all the sobs. She took a deep breath then continued. " Please Percy, I really need to go on my own. If you truly love me let me go. Looking at you makes my heart break all over again. Right now i wish you let my fall into Tartarus. It would be a whole lot less painful than this right now. Percy I hate you, I hate you..." She started pounding on his chest and repeating ' I hate you'. He felt so bad he didn't stop her. He stood there and let her pound on his chest. Her crying made him want to start crying almost as much as the words she just said to him. When she stopped she sat down on the bed.

"So you hate me?" Percy asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you also love me?"

"Percy I will always love you. I have since the day I saw you on that hill after the minotar attack. I will always love you, but right now I need to go off on my own. Will you please send the things I leave to Camp?" From the moment she said '_I will always love you Percy'_ swore on the River Styx that he would marry her even if it took 10 years.

"Annabeth you can have the apartment."

" No Percy, I don't want to live in the same place I spent so many memories with you in."

" I love you Annabeth I always have and always will, but if you really want to leave then I don't want to stand in your way."

"Thank you. Bye Percy... please stay safe." Her beautiful grey eyes stared into Percy's sea green eyes one last time. The thing that surprised Percy the most was when she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. After that she left Percy standing there thinking _'What have I done'_. Then he broke down in tears

**Annabeth's POV.**

Annabeth looked at her old home one last time before getting into the taxi. Annabeth started to cry the hardest she ever had once in the taxi on the way to Camp Half-Blood. She would be staying there until she found a new apartment, a new home. But the thing that hurt the most was knowing she hadn't even had the chance to tell Percy about his child. The child he would never see in his life or so Annabeth thought.

**So that was my first ever Fanfic please review and tell me if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2 A Day at the Beach

**Chapter 2 Day at The beach.**

**Tell me if I can improve anything thing please! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

**Annabeth's POV.**

**5 ½ years later…**

It's been 5 ½ years since me and Percy broke-up. I tried to get rid of all the pictures and gifts he gave me, but I just can't. They sit in the top of my closet in a box. The only gift (not boxed up) I have from Percy is Kieghla, our daughter. She is so beautiful. She had sea green eyes, long black curly hair, full lips, and little freckles across her nose.

She loves all of my old friends from Camp and College, and they all adore her. I was worried about how they would accept her, and if they would like her, but my worries went away right when she was born. I didn't care if they didn't like her, if they didn't I wouldn't hang out with them. My daughter came first, before_ anybody_. Luckily all of my friends and family loved her and accepted her.

She loves to go to Sally's house it's her favorite place in the world besides the beach. She always wants to go see Grandma Sally. She asks until I can't stand her whining, so she always gets her way. I know what you're thinking _what about Percy?,_ well he doesn't know about Kieghla. I made Sally and everybody else swear on the River Styx not to tell him. Some people understood, while others called me selfish. Even those who were against the idea swore not to tell Percy (even the gods).

Kieghla is the cutest thing on the face of this earth. She loves the water. She asks to go to the beach or go swimming every day. I take her swimming at least once a week, but I can't take her to the beach. Every time I go it reminds me of Percy, then I am sad and can't focus on any thing. So Sally usually takes her once a month. She loves the color blue, and has an obsession with blue food (just like her father). Her favorite animal is a dolphin.

I have started an Architecture Firm with Malcolm (my brother). It's now the biggest Architecture Firm in the State of New York. It's really nice working with Malcolm; he is so nice and caring. When I have a bad day he never asks what's wrong, he already knows what is wrong and knows that I don't like to talk about it. He got married to Taylor a girl from the Demeter Cabin. They have a little boy named Kyler. He has brown hair and Grey eyes with little dimples. He is now 6, and they have another baby on the way.

"Mom!" Kieghla shouted "What time is Grandma taking me to the beach?" She asked walking in to my bedroom, making me exit my thinking session. Her black curls were a mess, she had hair sticking up in about 5 places all over her head. She looked half asleep like was going to fall asleep standing up.

"Um, whenever I take you over there." She nodded climbing on my bed. I glanced at the clock it read 8:30. "When did you start getting up this early by your self Missy?" I poked her belly when I said Missy and she giggled (she giggles a lot). "You don't get up until like 9 on Saturday?" She shrugged.

"Grandma is taking me to the beach, so I was probably just really excited." I nodded. I couldn't believe how grown up she acts for her age. She just turned 5 like 3 weeks ago and she acts likes she's 6 or 7 most the time.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, lets go eat." I made eggs, bacon and orange juice. Kieghla insisted we make the eggs and orange juice blue. After breakfeast Kieghla and I got dressed. I put on some Capri's with a green V-neck with and my grey converse. Kieghla put on her swimsuit and a green cover dress and green flip-flops. "Mom, will you come to the beach with us? Grandma said it was okay."

"Um, I don't think so. You'll have a lot more fun with out me."

"No I won't. Please" She asked pleading with her eyes. I couldn't say no to those eyes. They were just like Percy's. Whenever she pleads with her eyes I feel like I am 17 again saying yes to going to see the movie Percy want. I nodded. "Yes! Thanks mom so much you're the best! This is going to be so much fun." She exclaimed giving me a hug.

* * *

We got to Sally's place 20 minutes later. "Can I ring the doorbell?" Kieghla asked.

"Sure sweetie." She smiled.

"Thanks." She rang it about 5 times, and I had to take her hand away so she wouldn't ring it any more. "Annabeth, Kieghla, come on in" Paul said when he answered and saw it was us.

"Hi Grandpa." She said giving him hug. He returned it with a smile on his face. I could tell he liked that she called him Grandpa.

"Paul who's at the door?" Sally asked walking into the room. When she saw it was us a smile crept on her face. She came over and gave us a hug.

"Annabeth, how are you?"

"Great, how are you?"

"Wonderful, anyways when does Kieghla start school?"

"Um, next week." She nodded.

"Are you still sending her to Goode Elementary?" Paul asked. He told me that I should send her there. He really wanted me to choose it I don't know why, but he did along with like everybody else. Even Aphrodite wanted me to send her there

"Yeah, she has Mr. Jackson." His and Sally's eyes widened. "Is he any good? I mean I want her to have a really good teacher who is nice and every thing."

"Yeah, he is probably the nicest teacher in the school. I think you and Kieghla will _both_ like him."

"Good, I don't want a mean teacher." Kieghla said.

"Honey, he is really nice. I have met him before at once of Grandpa's teacher mettings." Sally reassured her.

"Really? So, you think I will like him." I could tell she was nervous.

"Honey you'll love him." Sally said. Paul smiled as if they shared an inside joke.

"Do you have any blue cookies? I really like your blue cookies, they are way better than Mom's?"

"Hey, in my defense she has been cooking cookies longer than me." I defended myself. Sally smiled and Paul laughed.

"Yeah, but they are for the beach." Kieghla frowned. "But, you can have some now I guess." Kieghla smiled and followed her Grandma into the kitchen.

"So… Are you exited for Kieghla to start kindergarten?"

"No, I am really sad she is already going into kindergarten. It's bad enough she is already so mature for her age, and now she starts school. And I am really scared, I don't think I can handle her being gone for her first day not knowing if she's okay."

"Annabeth, she will be fine trust me."

"What if people tease her and make her cry. She's really sensitive that way."

"Trust me Mr. Jackson doesn't tolerate teasing." He chuckled. "Your just like Sally, she always worries about Percy. Even now when he is 26" I scowled, and he laughed again. It's not that I don't like compared to Sally she's great, but she is probably the most worried mom out there. She hates not knowing where he is. Even when he was 16 she babied him like she was 5, but she is probably the world's greatest mom. She does her best to make sure he is happy, and gives him everything he needs even now when he's 26.

When Sally returned with Kieghla who had her face stuffed with cookies we left for the beach.

* * *

Right when we got there Kieghla ran straight for the water, while Paul, Sally, and I set up a picnic spot. Sally laid down a blanket, while Paul and I got our things from the car. I was watching Kieghla play and dozed off into space. I thought about Percy and I when we came to the beach for my 18th birthday. I made me sad to think about all my good memories with Percy. I always thought about him 10 more when we were at the beach. It is kind of hard not to. He smells like the sea, his eyes are the color of the sea. He reminds me of the sea can't be tamed and mood is different every day. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth." I shook my head coming out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did Kieghla pick up on Percy's powers yet."

"I don't think so why?"

"She's been under for about 1 ½ minutes I assumed she did since you didn't do anything when she was under for 10 seconds."

"Shit." I curse and started to run after her. I looked at the spot she was at earlier and there she was swimming around. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "What do you think you were doing? Don't ever do that again? Kieghla Jackson-Chase you know better than that. You could have drowned!" I yelled at her. She looked teary eyed.

"Sorry Mommy, but I was just swimming." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Its fine just don't do that again." I said. She nodded and I gave her a hug and kissed her head.

"Now Annabeth, you don't actually think I would let my own granddaughter drowned would you?"

"Lord Poseidon, What are you doing here?"

"Is it against the law to see my grandchild and daughter-in-law?"

"Um… Does Zeus allow it?"

He grunted. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay Kieghla go back to Grandma and Grandpa Paul." She nodded and walked back up so Sally and Paul. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… About Kieghla and you, so when does she start school."

"Um, next week."

"What school is she going to?"

"Goode Elementary." He nodded.

"Annabeth….Kieghla needs to see her dad." I was so shocked I stopped in my tracks. Everybody stopped talking to me about Percy and Kieghla. They know I wouldn't listen to it, so they stopped trying. Nobody has said a word about Percy and Kieghla in like 2 years.

"I told Kieghla she can see Percy when she is 8."

"Annabeth, I know but you need to think about Percy and Kieghla for a second." He argued.

"I think about them all the time." I snapped. "This arrangement is best for all 3 of us."

"No. This arrangement is best for you. Annabeth, there is some things Kieghla needs and one of them is her dad. You're a great mother, but there is some things dads do that moms can't. Please think about it I think it would make her really happy."

I took a deep breath, "I have thought about it. When she is 8 she can meet Percy."

"Your just being selfish." He snapped at me.

I snorted."Your one to talk. I least I am there for my child." After I said it I felt really bad. "I am sorry that was really rude."

"It's fine, just think about it alright?" I nodded. "Oh by the way Kieghla is developing one of her many powers."

"So, she can breath under water now?"

"No not fully just for a couple minuets." I nodded thinking about that. "Will you go get her? I want to talk with her."

"Sure." I started to walk back to the picnic spot where Paul and Kieghla were making a sand castle. "Hey guys that looks really good." I said pointing to the castle.

"Thanks Mommy. Who were you talking to?"

"Um Grandpa Poseidon, why don't you go say 'hi'" She smiled and ran down to the beach where Poseidon was. When she got there she gave him a hug and he picked her up and spun her around. I could here her laughing clear up here, and it made me smile.

"He is really good with her" Sally said looking at him splash Kieghla with a some water. I could see Kieghla giggling.

"Yeah, he is." I said observing the to of them.

"He must be really good with kids." Paul said. Sally and I nodded our heads. All three of us sat there watching the 2 of them play for about 30 minutes, Kieghla was laughing the whole time. Then Kieghla came back with a smile on her face. Poseidon went back into the Ocean probably back to his Palace.

"Mommy, Grandpa is so nice and funny. He told me like a hundred jokes. What did the Ocean say to the Sand?"

"Um, hi?" I guessed.

"Nothing it just waved." She started to laugh. I cracked a smile along with Sally and Paul.

* * *

When I got home it was about 10. We stayed for dinner, because Sally said she would love more time with us. Kieghla ended up staying the night, and tomorrow Sally is going to take her shopping for a new dress for school.

I brushed my teeth and put on some pajamas. I tried to read my book, but I had so much I my mind I decided to just lay in my bed thinking. My mind went back to the conversation with Poseidon on the beach. The last thought in my mind before I drifted to Sleep was _Am I doing the right thing_ then I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Jackson

**Chapter 3 Mr. Jackson**

** Annabeth's POV**

"Kieghla honey, it's time to get up for school." I say to my sleeping daughter. Her black curls were sprawled all over pillow; a couple were was on her face.

"No." She groaned

"You don't want to miss your first day of kindergarten do you?"

"Yeah." She mumbled. I shook her, but she wouldn't budge. I saw water on her nightstand. I dribbled a couple drops, but she still wouldn't budge. Seriously? She was just like Percy. "Well then I guess I will just eat your blue pancakes I made you, since you don't wanna get up." She opened one eye.

"Are they blue?" I laughed.

"Yes honey, they are blue." She groaned and got up while I smirked and walked into the kitchen. I got out 2 plates and put 2 pancakes on each plate. I went and made me a cup of coffee while she drenched her pancakes in syrup. "Do you really need that much syrup sweetie?" She looked up and nodded. I shook my head. We ate in silence; after I finished I went to make her a lunch. I made her a ham and cheese and put chips, carrots, fruit snacks, and a juice box in her lunch box. We got her a new lunch box that was sea green with dolphins on it. "Mom, I am done."

"Okay, put your dish in the sink and go get dressed." She nodded. "Don't forget to brush your hair and teeth."

"Okay." I rinsed off both our plates and stuck them in the dishwasher. Then I went to go get ready.

I brushed my teeth, then decided to leave my hair down. I put on a white ruffled top tucked into a black pencil skirt, with white heels. I know Annabeth in a skirt and high heels. Well I hate them, but I have to dress like this for work. The first thing I do when I get home is change.

I walked out of my room to see Kieghla sitting on our couch. She was in a baby blue dress with a grey ribbon around the waist. It ended an inch above her knees. It was half sleeved, so it ended at her elbows. She had grey converse to go with her dress. She looked adorable. "That's a cute dress sweetie."

"Thanks, it's the one Grandma got me."

"Well, you look very pretty." I looked at her black curls. They went about an inch above the small of her back. "Do you want to leave your hair up or down today."

"Um, I like it down." I smiled

"Me too. So are you ready for your first day of school?"

She shook her head, "I am kinda scared."

"What? Don't be, it will be so much fun."

"What if people are mean and make-fun of me?" She asked her voice full of worry.

"Why would people make-fun of you?"

"Because, I'm smart. In the movies people make-fun of smart people, they are really mean, call them mean names, and steal their lunch."

I shook my head. "No honey, that's in the movies. Movies are really different from real life. I bet you will make so many friends." I reassured her.

She nodded. "What if they don't like me though?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Because… I have the cutest dress in the world." She smiled.

"Yeah you do," I smiled, "but like I said you will make so many friends. You're cute, funny, smart, and friendly. That's everything a person can want in a friend." I told her.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

"Okay, thanks Mom. You're the best mom in the whole wide world." She gave me a hug, and I kissed her hair. "I love you Mommy." Every time she tells me that my heart stops. She tells that to me everyday, but it still makes me really happy.

"I love you too Kieghla. Now lets go to school." She nodded and we left out the door.

* * *

"Okay now remember your lunch is in your backpack."

"I know you have told me like a thousand times." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I know I am just scared my baby is going to school all by her self."

"Me too." She confessed. "And I am not a baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go to your classroom." She nodded and took my hand.

When we got to the classroom there was already a few kids here. Some were trying to find their cubby to put their backpack in. Others were talking with their parents. A couple were talking with kids they probably knew before school. "Okay I will pick you up here in the classroom, so don't go anywhere okay?"

"Okay?" She said nodding. I could tell she was still really nervous. I squeezed her hand assuring her everything would be okay.

"Do you want to go meet Mr. Jackson?" She nodded. I looked around trying to find somebody who would be a teacher. I found a man with a black formal jacket with his back facing me. He was talking to a women and a little boy, probably a mom with her son. "Come on Kieghla."

I walked over to Mr. Jackson with Kieghla's hand still in mine. I heard the women say "Thank you Mr. Jackson." He nodded. She walked away with her little boy.

I tapped on his shoulder. "Mr. Jackson?" He turned around. His black hair looked untamable, his tan skin turning pale. The second he saw me his beautiful sea green eyes locked with mine. Guess who it was? Yup, the famous Percy Jackson.

** Percy's POV**

I was sort of nervous for my first day back as a teacher. It was my second year teaching at Goode Elementary. I put on dark faded jeans, a sea green V-neck, a black formal jacket, and black converse. After I got dressed I ate cereal, brushed my teeth, and tried to tame my hair.

I never thought I would be a teacher. I am not the sharpest tool in the shed, but while I am going to school to become a marine biologist I thought I would become a teacher. So, this is probably going to be my last year as a teacher.

When I got to Goode Elementary I parked my car in the Teachers parking lot and got out of my ocean blue BMW convertible. I waved to some of the other teachers on the way to my classroom.

When I got to my classroom I put my keys on the desk. I glanced up at clock I still had about 30 minutes until the student started to get here. I decided to let my mind wander. And of course I went to Annabeth Chase. Gods I miss her so much. I miss her kissing me whenever I do something stupid. I miss the smell of her lemon shampoo whenever she hugged me. I miss her always correcting me. I miss her smile, and her beautiful laugh that's the best sound in the world. But most of all I miss her beautiful grey eyes. But of course I had to be stupid enough to get drunk in Vegas, fall under a spell, and marry some slutty girl from the Heated Cabin named Hailey Richardson. Every time I hear that name or even think it my mood changes to hatred. Now Annabeth hates me. Hailey and I got a divorce and I haven't seen her since. She got the message when I said go to Tartarus or leave me alone. Because if she didn't leave me alone I would've have personally sent her there.

I looked at all the pictures on my desk. The first was Annabeth, Grover, and I when we got back from our first quest when I was 12. Our faces still had dirt on them, because we didn't have time to shower. I was in the middle with my arms around both of them. We were in the middle of mid laugh. The second was a picture of my Mom and I on my 15th birthday. I was eating cake and she had on the biggest smile in the world. The 3rd was Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and I when we got back from the quest of the seven. The last 2 were of Annabeth and me. The 1st was when we were holding hand getting thrown into the canoe lake. The second was her and I on my 18th birthday my I had my arms around her waist and my chin rested on her shoulder. We were both smiling at something Thalia had told us.

"Cute picture." I nearly jumped out of my chair. I turned around uncapping Riptide and pointed the tip at the person's throat. "Now Percy, put the sword down. This is a friendly chat." The person had long blond curly hair. A slim athletic body with a tan, she had full lips, and the most beautiful eyes in the world, a slivery grey. She looked exactly like Annabeth. "Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" I asked putting Riptide in my pocket. You see I knew it wasn't Annabeth she hates me. But I have seen Aphrodite and she usually looks like Annabeth whenever I see her. Also it wasn't Annabeth's voice.

"Well to talk of course." She smiled; her teeth were as white and shiny as pearls.

"Um, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well love of course." She said as if were obvious.

"Why? And can we make this quick my class starts in like 15 minutes."

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you don't mess up your second chance your going to be given."

"Um thanks, but I don't want a second chance. I already got my eye on some one."

"Annabeth, yes dear I know. What else do you think I am talking about?" Then she disappeared into pink smoke. I kept going over our conversation over and over until I heard a "Mr. Jackson." I got up and faced them.

"Yes?"

"My name is Lisa Rydalch and this is my son Matthew Rydalch."

"Well, it is very nice to meet both of you."

"Same, he was a little bit scared you were going to be a mean teacher. So I deiced maybe if he met you and you were nice he wouldn't be as scared."

I nodded understandingly. "Well I try to be nice and make class fun, because when I went to school I hated to sit still, cause I have ADHD. So we play lots of fun learning games." The little boy smiled. "Should I call Matt, Matthew, or Matty?"

"Matt."

"Alright Matt, I hope you love my class this year. If you want you can go hang your backpack in the cubby that says Matthew." I pointed to the cubbies.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." Lisa said, I nodded and watched them go find his cubby.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard "Mr. Jackson." I turned around to see a girl with long blond hair and grey eyes. It was the one and only Annabeth Chase.

We just stared at each other. Our eyes locked on each other green on grey. I don't know how long, but I broke away when I heard "Mommy, are you going to tell my teacher our names?" My eyes drifted to a little girl no older than 5.

She had long curly black hair that went to about the small of her back, just like Annabeth's but black not blond. She was tall and tan; she had full lips like Annabeth. Her eyes were rimmed with long full black lashes that reminded me of spider legs. Then was the color that struck me, they were a beautiful sea green. She had on a baby blue dress that fell and inch above her knees and ended at her elbows. Around the waist was a grey ribbon, she had grey converse to go with them. She was the prettiest little girl I have ever seen. I noticed she had Annabeth's nose, hair (minus the color), lips, and a lot of her features. I instantly felt the need to protect her with all of my life. I felt drawn to her, like I should know her.

Then there was Annabeth, and of course she looked breath takingly beautiful. Her long blond hair was down and went to the middle of her back (the way I liked it). Her startling grey eyes stood out against her tan skin like always. She had on a black pencil skirt with a ruffled white top tucked into it, and white high heels. Was I seeing things? Annabeth didn't wear skirts or heels, but she looked good. I mean really, really good it made my heart break and dance at the same time. I just wanted to attack her with my lips, then hold her and never let her go.

Annabeth shook her head. While I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Alright then, I am Kieghla Jackson-Chase, but you can call me Kieghla. And this is my mom Annabeth Chase." The little girl Kieghla said.

I blinked again shaking my head to come back again. "I'm Mr. Jackson, it's very nice to meet you." Annabeth leaned now and whispered something to Kieghla; she nodded and went over to the cubby area. We just continued to stare at each other. I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't. I finally cleared my throat to speak. "So you have a daughter?" She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She just nodded. "But she has my eye color and hair color?" She nodded again.

Then it hit me. Annabeth had a daughter. She looked like her and I. So… she had to be my daughter? No… Kieghla Jackson-Chase was our daughter.

**Hahaha a cliff hanger. Please review! I plan to update soon, but probably not as soon as all of the others so sorry. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4 We Really Need to Talk

**Chapter 4 We Need to Talk**

**Thank you so, so much to everybody who reviewed. They always make my days , so please keep reviewing. Everything you tell me really makes a difference, if it's advice or just saying you like it, it truly helps me as a writer, and makes me want to continue. If you think I need to work on something or have an idea I would love to here those as well. I won't be able to update as soon, because I just started school, but I promise I will update every 2-3 weeks. Thanks so much again for the reviews!**

_Then it hit me. Annabeth had a daughter. She looked like her and I. So… she had my daughter? No… Kieghla Jackson-Chase was our daughter._

**Percy's POV**

I continued to stare at Annabeth I couldn't believe it. I had a daughter…with Annabeth. On other circumstances I would be super duper happy, I always wanted to have a family... with Annabeth. I knew that since the day I turned 16…but to find out like this was not what I thought would happen.

I have been waiting to see Annabeth for 5 ½ years, so I could win her back. Tell her how sorry I was, and what really happened. I really loved her, more than ever. I would've died for her. She was my everything. I knew she hated me…but this much? She hated me so much that she didn't even tell me about my daughter? No, know amount of hatred could be that deep especially for her.

I always thought she was this perfect little angle. She could do nothing evil (except kill monsters and stuff…but that's totally different). She would never want to hurt me, but I guess I was wrong. Hiding someone's child didn't seem like something she would do. Maybe she wanted to get back at me, show me how much I hurt her? No, this is something way to cold, even for Annabeth. Something only a titan would do. So why did she do it? Maybe she isn't the same person I knew.

But I can't help but feel that it's my fault. If I didn't go out to Vegas fall under a spell and marry Hailey then this wouldn't have happened._ No this isn't my fault_, I told my self.

_But if I hadn't gone to Vegas…_I tried to argue.

_No you can't put this on you._

_But…I can't help, but still feel guilty._

_No, end of discussion._ I shook my head coming out my thoughts. I feel like I am going crazy.

I started to stare at her again. I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't, my mouth wouldn't respond to my brain. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Her face was pale. Her eyes were full of so much emotion, sadness, hurtfulness, shock, and another I have never seen on her before, guilt. I could see how sad she was, and I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be all right, like I use to do when she was sad. But I couldn't, my body wouldn't respond, and I was so confused how I felt about her. I loved her, but also didn't? I had know idea. I just kept staring at her.

She finally broke the silence "Percy…" She whispered one lone tear ran down her face. "I am really, really sorry." Her voice broke at the end. I tried to talk, but still noting, my voice still didn't work. She stared at my eyes gray against green.

She looked away and went back to Kieghla. She gave her a hug and kissed her head and walked out of the room.

_Think Percy!_ My body finally responded to me, and I ran after her. When I got into the hall she wasn't there. Damn it! Well, she will have to come back again, because of Kieghla right? Yeah, she wouldn't leave Kieghla. He sighed and walked back to his classroom_. This is going to be a long day_, he thought.

Annabeth's POV

I starred at Percy, unable to speak. He looked so hurt, mad, confused, speechless, and resentful. While he looked me over his expression changed. I wanted to start crying begging him to forgive me, and hug me, and tell me everything is alright like he use to do when I was sad or scared, but that was 5 years ago.

Finally I broke the silence, "Percy…" I whispered, '_be calm Annabeth'_ I told my self. I almost started to cry, but I pulled myself together. "I am really, really sorry." I stared waiting for him to answer me. We just stared at each other. My eyes met his, gray against green. Finally after it hurt so much and my heart couldn't stand it, I walked towards Kieghla.

"Mommy do you need to go now." Kieghla asked. I nodded not trusting my voice. "Okay I love you. You'll pick me up here right?" I nodded again. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Once out of the classroom I ran straight to my car. When I got into my car I cried. I cried harder than when I found out Percy was missing. Harder than when I was falling into Tartarus. Harder than when I found out Percy married Hailey. I now knew that getting Percy back was out of the picture. He hated me. He hated me; I could see it in his eyes. When I left I knew he still loved me. Now I didn't see any love, and that broke my heart even more.

After I got done crying I drove to work. My face cleared so you couldn't see that it was red and puffy at some point. Right as I got into my office I went to work. I didn't stop, because my mind would go to Percy and then I would start to cry even more. I didn't look up from my work. I was busy the whole time.

"Knock Knock, Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

"Hey Malcolm, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, well it's past lunch and you haven't eaten, so I brought you lunch." He said holding up a McDonald's bag.

"Thanks." He nodded walking in sitting down in one of my chairs, putting my bag on my desk.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "You were crying for 2 hours straight, not looking up from your work, so I figured something is up?" he explained.

"I was crying?" I looked in one of my mirrors, and sure enough my face was red, puffy, and stained with tears. "Oh gods"

"Yeah, so what's wrong?" he asked again gently.

"Percy's Kieghla's teacher…he knows…and know he hates me." I stutter crying even more. Malcolm comes and gives me a hug, and whispers nice things like 'it's okay' and 'I'm sure he doesn't hate you'. I just cried into his shirt until I didn't have any more tears to let out. "Thanks Mal." I whisper when I am done crying.

"Of course Annabeth, when ever you need anything please come to me." I nodded. "Good, so when does Kieghla get off of school?" he asked looking at my clock.

"Um…2:45." I answer looking at the clock as well. It read 2:22, "I probably need to get her."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya… thanks again for everything." He nodded as he walked out of my room.

I put away my work and left to go get Kieghla. There was a lot of traffic, so I knew I would be late. When I arrived it was 2:55. Crap I think. I check my face making sure it wasn't red or puffy.

I ran out of my car into the school. When I reached Percy's classroom their wasn't anybody, but Kieghla left. She and Percy were laughing. I haven't seen her so happy in along time. Her face was red and she was crying from laughing so hard.

I find my voice and say, "Hey sorry I'm late there was a lot of traffic." I explain.

"It's fine Mommy," Kieghla says, "Mr. Jackson was just telling my jokes. He is so funny."

"That's great sweetie. Why don't you go get your back pack so we can go?" She nodded and went to her cubby.

After she left I just stared at Percy not saying anything. Finally he breaks the silence and says, "Annabeth we really need to talk."

* * *

**Please review. I don't think I will be able to update as much but I will try:) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed...it helps me as an author, so please do it! Once again I will try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Want Answers

**Chapter 5**

**I decided to do two updates today. My school started I don't know when I will be able to update. Please review, I really love it when people comment. Again if you have any advice I would love to hear it.**

_"Annabeth we really need to talk."_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy… I don't want to with Kieghla here." I said back.

"Okay, but we are going to have to at some point." He snapped at me.

"I know. How about we talk this weekend. I will explain every thing then I promise."

"Okay," he agreed nodding. "But I want answers."

"You'll get them."

"So… What about Kieghla?" He asked, "Where will she go?"

"Um, I can just take her to Sally's, she won't mind. She simply adores Kieghla." I explained making a mental note to ask Sally to take Kieghla this weekend.

"Wait a second." He paused obviously thinking. "My mom knows about Kieghla?"

_Crap!_ I think. "Yeah…she does. But don't go yell at her. I made her swear on the River Styx not to tell you…along with like everybody else." I add really fast.

His expression changed to shock. "You must really hate me huh? Even more than you hate Kronos."

"What?" I asked shock, "Percy I don't hate you. Yeah maybe I did some awful things that would make you think I hate you, but I can assure you I don't hate you." I say softly and very nicely.

"Okay?" he says awkwardly, "Um… when do you want to do this talk thing?"

"Um…how about noon? Saturday?"

"Yeah that works, um do want to exchange numbers, so you know… um we can…like get a hold of each other…if like something happens." He stutters.

"Yeah that would be great. Er… my number hasn't changed. I don't know if yours has?"

"Um… mine hasn't either."

"Okay well… I sorta still have yours so…" I say cursing my self after I think what I just said.

"Me too." He admits sheepishly.

"Cool. Um just call or txt me, when you figure out a place to meet at." I say.

"Will do." He says. I nod.

"Mommy, I am ready to go." Kieghla says. I jumped totally forgetting about her.

"Okay, lets go."

"Bye Mr. Jackson." Kieghla said waving.

"Bye Kieghla, I will see you tomorrow." I waved at Percy and he waved back at me.

_Well that was probably the most awkward conversation I had ever had._ I think to my self. _Well, on the bright side it went better than the last 2 conversations,_ I think back.

"So how was your first day of school?" I ask my daughter, once in our car.

"It was super fun, Mr. Jackson is super fun, and play lots of learning games, because he is ADHD." She says.

"Well that's good. So is he nice?"

"Super nice. I feel like I have seen him before, but I don't know where." She said.

My heart stopped. Did he say anything to her? No, Percy wouldn't do that. "Oh, maybe you have on the street or something." I say trying to get her to drop it.

"No I have defiantly seen him more than once." She told me back thinking. Of course she wouldn't drop it. Being the Granddaughter of Athena she just has to know things.

"Oh…maybe he goes to our same grocery store."

"Maybe…Did you know him?" She asked, "It seemed like you guys knew each other."

"So did you make any friends?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes. I nodded. This is going to be along week. I thought.

* * *

That week went by really fast. It was already Saturday morning. I woke Kieghla up and she made her self a bowl of cereal. While I got ready.

I put on some of my skinny jeans, with a gray sweater, and some gray converse. I left my hair down and put on light make-up. After I was ready I took Kieghla to Sally's and dropped her off for the weekend. Then made my way to Central Park where I was meeting Percy.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up made breakfast, got showered, got dressed, and stared at the time waiting for it to say 11:30 so I could go. I know a little obsessive Percy, but I couldn't wait to see Annabeth.

I put on a light blue polo shirt, dark wash jeans, and some blue converse. Once the clock read 11:30, I jumped in my car and drove to Central Park.

When I reached Central Park it was 11:50, and I didn't want Annabeth to think I was still irresponsible, so I went to the spot we were meeting at. I arrived earlier than Annabeth, so I just looked around the park until she came.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Annabeth apologizes.

"It's not a big deal your only 2 minutes late." I chuckled. I took this moment so see what she was wearing. She had on skinny jeans that hugged every curve of her leg, a gray sweater, and gray converse. Her hair was left down and it fell around her face and shoulders; she also had on light make-up. She looked really good.

"Do I have a stain or something on my cloths?" Annabeth asked me.

"What? No, no. Why?"

"You were staring." She said as if I was stupid.

"Sorry." I apologized, "Do you want to go eat? I am like starving and it's about lunch time." I said sheepishly.

She laughed. "Same old Seaweed Brain food always comes first huh?" She laughed; I glared at her. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Cool, I know this really great Italian restraunt."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Do you just want to take my car?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

When we got to Olive Tree Restraunt **( A/N I don't think there is an Olive Tree, I just made it up.)** I opened her door. "I know how to open my own door Percy." She said.

"I know, but that what the man is suppose to do." I told her as if was and obvious fact.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I smirked.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asked. Once we got to or table

"Um, I'll have a coke…Can you make it blue?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Um, I can see what I can do. And you miss?"

"I'll just have a sparkling water."

"Okay, I will be right back with those."

"So, what are you going to get?" Annabeth asked.

"Their pizza is super good."

"Really? Pizza? Why didn't we just go to a pizza restraunt then?"

"Um, maybe you don't like pizza?" I try.

She shook her head. "I like pizza."

"You do? Well I never knew that." She bust out laughing, and I cracked a smile.

"Just like I never knew you like blue soda? That was such a shock."

I gasp, "Everyone knows I like blue food."

"I didn't." I glared at her. "I think it's so dumb and childish." she teased.

"Well I hate how you always have to be right. That's what my kindergarteners do." I smirked teasing her back. She punched my shoulder. "Ow!" I complained, and then it was her turn to smirk.

"Sir here is your blue Coke." The waitress placed my coke in front of me. "And Ma'am here is your sparkling water."

"Thanks." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Um we will take one pizza, half pepperoni and half olives, and a side of your Greek salad." I said.

"Okay, is that it?"

"Yup."

"Okay." And she walked off.

"Percy, what if I didn't like what you just ordered hmm?" Annabeth asked, I just shrugged, "What if I was allergic to something in the Greek Salad?"

"Your not though, so why does it matter?"

"Cause that was rude."

"But you don't have a problem with what I got right?"

"No, but that's not the point." She argued.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Fine would you like to order something different?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I want you to apologize for not asking me what I wanted." She said stubbornly.

I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously?" I asked, she nodded I rolled my eyes. "Sorry for not asking you what you wanted."

"Apology excepted." She smirked.

"Here you guys go." The waitress brought our Pizza and salad with 2 plates.

"Thanks." Annabeth said.

"Yup, if you guys need anything just give me a holler." She told us.

"Will do." I told her, and with that she left.

"So…" I said grabbing a piece of pizza.

"So…" She said grabbing some salad.

"Um well lets get to that talk."

"Okay…" She said taking a bit of salad. "Um what do you want to know."

"Why…Why didn't you tell me." I asked, before I could chicken out.

She looked at the salad. I could tell that she was trying to find the right thing to say. "Um…I tried. I really truly did. I was just so scared on how I would react, when I would see you. It's a really lame excuse I know, but I was scared. I was scared that you would hate me. I never wanted you to hate me. I was just so scared you would hate me." She took a deep breath. "I know what I did was wrong. I will be sorry for the rest of my life. I feel bad about every thing." I could tell she was about to start crying.

"Annabeth," I said softly, "I don't hate you."

"You don't? Why Percy… you should hate me."

"No, you should hate me." I argue.

She looked so shocked. "What? Why would I hate you?"

"I married another person. You told me, that you hated me." I told her.

"Percy I don't hate you, I never did. I said that, because I wanted you to hurt as much as I was hurting."

"Well… It worked." I said.

She looked at me in my eyes. "Percy, I am so sorry for everything I did and said. I am so truly sorry."

"No, Annabeth. I'm the one that should be sorry." I said looking into her gray eyes. "If I didn't go to Vegas this never would've happened."

"Percy, just because you made a mistake doesn't make what I did okay." She argued back at me.

"Annabeth, just except my apology." I snapped.

"Not until you tell me, what I did was wrong." She snapped back.

"Fine. Annabeth what you did was selfish. Not even a Kronos could do something that horrible. You should be ashamed of your self. What kind of person does that?" I said harshly.

She started to cry. "I know Percy, I'm so sorry." I started to laugh. "Your such a jerk, you know that?" she snapped.

"You told me to basically say that. I didn't mean it." I said still laughing.

"Your so numb Perseus Jackson I feel really bad about what I did and all you can do is laugh." She snapped.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean those things Annabeth. You basically started to cry at your words."

"Yeah well still it was rude."

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again." She told me still mad.

"Yes ma'am."

She took a deep breath. "I am truly sorry Percy, will you please find a way to forgive me?" She asked.

"Its okay I forgive you." Told her nicely. She smiled. "Now my turn." I take a deep breath. "Annabeth Chase, I am so sorry I went to Vegas and married some evil person. I will never forgive my self for my mistake, but will you please forgive me?" I ask holding my breath.

"Percy I forgave you along time ago." She said smiling, I let out my breath.

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, not an awkward silence a comfortable silence.

"Here I got the check." I said.

"No let me pay half." Annabeth argued.

"No I insiste." I argued.

"No"

"Yes."

"No, I won't crack." I said, "So you might as well give it up."

"At least let me pay the tip."

"Fine."

After I paid for dinner we went back to Central Park and walked around talking. We probably talked for like 3 hours, because the sun was setting. "How are we going to tell Kieghla?" I asked.

"I haven't figured that one out yet?" she admitted.

"Gasp! A child of Athena doesn't know something." I smirk.

She punched my arm. "Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"Ow!" I complained for the second time that day.

She rolled her eyes. "I think that we should go over to Sally's and have a dinner and tell her that way. Something along those lines."

"Yeah that's a good idea." I agree.

"Of course it is." She smirks.

"Yeah, so when do you want to do that?"

"How about tomorrow, I have to pick her up anyways."

"Yeah that works for me."

We walk towards our cars. "Night Seaweed Brian." She said looking up into my eyes. The setting sun made her blond hair look golden. Her intense gray eyes looked soft and calm. She looked beautiful. It took all I had not to kiss her.

"Night Wise Girl." She smiled and got into her car.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter. They are on the road to getting back together. They forgave each other…so that's a start. Like I said I started school, so my updates won't be as quick. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Kieghla

**Chapter 6. Telling Kieghla**

**I am so, so, so sorry it took so long to update. I got grounded from my computer so I am really, really sorry. Also my Michael Vey book came out, I was super excited. I finished it the day I got it. Anyways, please review! I love reading reviews, they absolutely make my day, thanks to every one reviews regularly. I read every one, so thanks Please if you have any advice I would love to hear it. Any thing you have to say, I will read and think about it. Again I am so sorry it took so long. And please review**

**Percy's POV**

I got ready for dinner at my mom's place. I had already called and told her what might go down. She told me how sorry she was, for not telling and everything. I told her that I understood and that it wasn't really her place anyway. I was honestly sort of mad when I found out, but I can't stay mad at my mom, and she said she had a surprise for me.

So here I am getting ready for dinner at my mom's house. I put on a dark blue v-neck and light wash jeans, with my usual converse. I was so scared on how Kieghla would react. 1) I am her teacher. 2) I haven't been in her life ever. 3) She is both Annabeth's and mine's daughter, so it could go bad…. really bad.

When I got to my Mom's house it was 6. I wasn't late, actually early, cause I wasn't supposed to come over until 6:30. I knocked on the door. "Percy!" My mom yelled bringing me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"I haven't seen you in forever." She exclaimed. I was true she hadn't seen me for a couple months, because I was super busy with work and school.

"Yeah I know Mom. Is Annabeth here yet?"

She smiled. "Of course, she always comes over early to help me with dinner."

She led me into the apartment. "Mr. Jackson? Is that you?" I heard Kieghla ask. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, and a gray short sleeved shirt with and owl on it. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She looked adorable, sprawled out on the couch watching some sort of cartoon.

"Yup, it's me." I said causally.

"What are you doing here?"

"He is joining us for dinner, honey." My mom said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I invited him"

She opened her mouth but got cut of by "Seaweed Brain?" I knew it was Annabeth. I silently thanked the gods of Olympus, while I walked off into the kitchen. I could feel Kieghla's eyes on me while I walked there. "Will you help me with the salad?" I knew it was more of a demand than a question, but I still nodded.

"What kind of a salad are we making?" I asked.

"I was thinking a Traditional Greek?" she said.

"Yeah, that sounds great." We made the salad in a comfortable silence. The funny thing was we didn't get in each other's way once, and we knew exactly what the other person was going to do. I guess that is what happens when you know someone really good for like 10 years…

We got the salad made in less than 5 minutes. "Thanks for helping me." Annabeth said.

"Yeah any time." I said sort of awkwardly.

"Percy, you're going to get your surprise for desert." She said.

"Really what is it?" I ask excitedly.

She smirked. "It's a surprise, I'm not going to tell you." I glared.

"Pppllleeeeeeeeeaaaaassseee?" I whined. She shook her head still smirking. "Please!" I ask again.

"You see I would, but I don't want to." She said trying not to laugh.

"Fine, be that way." I turned away and heard her laugh. I smirked thinking of an idea. Then the sink sprayed her.

"PERCY!" she screamed, that's when I took off running. I ran into my old room with Annabeth on my trail. I ran into my old room and hid behind the door. "Percy?" I heard Annabeth ask. That's when I pounced on her. "Percy!" she shrieked as we landed on my old bed. We wrestled each trying to get the top position. I finally won.

"Ha-ha-ha." I said teasing her.

"Percy get off me."

"You see I would, but I don't want to." I mocked.

"Percy, please get off me." She said obviously irritated.

"Not until you tell me my surprise."

"That's not going to happen."

'Then I guess we are going to stay here for ever." I say.

"Fine, how about I make you a deal?" she challenged.

"What?"

"You dry me off, and I tell you your surprise."

"Fine." I dried her off.

"Thanks Percy, how kind of you." She smirked.

"Tell me my surprise."

I growled.

"You see I can't do that."

"We made a deal."

"Yeah, but we didn't swear on the River Styx."

"What!" I growled. She laughed and flipped our positions. She was now on top, and her legs were digging into my arms.

"Ha-ha-ha." It was now her turn to mock me.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically

"I think so to."

I tried to get back on top, but Annabeth wasn't going to let me. We were both wrestling. By the time I stopped struggling we were both out of breath. Annabeth was panting looking down on me. Her face was just a couple inches from mine. Her startling gray eyes stared into my sea green ones. She was beautiful, and I couldn't waste this moment. I started to lean in and close the gap and Annabeth met me half way. When our lips met my heart exploded into fireworks. Her lips were warm and sweet. Our lips fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. They moved in rhythm. Annabeth the sucked on my lower lip and I opened my mouth, letting her tongue come into it. Our tongues danced, each of trying to gain control, I finally gave up and let her take control. Her hands were tangled in my hair, and it felt so good. I placed my hands on her hips. I was in heaven; I could have stayed like this forever.

"Percy, Annabet-" my mom stopped. Annabeth and me flew apart from each other. Our faces were both tomato red. I felt 16 again getting caught making out with Annabeth. "Um… dinners ready." My mom said awkwardly.

"Okay." Annabeth and I said together. Our faces lit up again. My mom nodded and walked out of the door. Annabeth and I followed out awkwardly both of us looking at the floor. Paul looked at us and started to laugh shaking his head, (this has obviously happened before).

"Lets eat, shall we?" My mom said trying to break the awkwardness.

We all took our seats at the table. "So, why exactly are you here?" Kieghla asked again.

"Kieghla, don't be rude." Annabeth said.

"Sorry."

"We have something we need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um…"

"Well, your Mom and I know each other pretty well." I said stepping in.

"I kind of figured that out." Kieghla said.

"Yeah, Your Mom and have known each other since we were twelve." I added on.

"Then at 16 we stared to date." Annabeth added on.

"Wait… are you guys going to date again?" Kieghla asked.

"No!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time. Our faces went back to red. I looked at Annabeth telling her to continue.

"Um, sweetie. Do you remember the name Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah that's my dad's name." Kieghla said, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, remember what I said about your dad?"

"Yeah, that he went on many adventures with you. And you guys saved each others life a lot."

"Yeah, what else."

"Um, that he would've loved me and would be proud." This made me tear up a little bit. I wish she knew how much I already loved her, and how proud I actually am.

"What else?"

"Um, that you left, because he got a wonderful opportunity, and you didn't want to get in his way." Annabeth nodded. "Also that he didn't know about me. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone away. You didn't tell him because you loved him, and wanted him to live his dreams." I was speechless. Annabeth lied to our daughter, so she thought didn't think bad about me. I wanted to hug her and thank her, but I didn't know how. Annabeth look over at me. I smiled and mouth 'thanks' she nodded.

"Um Kieghla do you know Mr. Jackson's name?" Annabeth asked.

"No…wait isn't Percy?"

"Yeah. It's Percy. Percy Jackson." I said.

"That's my dad's –You're my dad?!" She asked obviously shocked.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. "Kieghla I totally understand if you don't want me in your life."

"Don't be mad at him sweetie, it me you should be mad at." Annabeth said.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"What! No Percy, it's mine"

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Min-"

"Be quiet you two." My mom interrupted.

"Yeah I am not even mad. And I don't care whose fault it is." Kieghla said obviously annoyed.

"Why? If I were you I would be pissed off." I said.

"Percy langue." My mom snapped.

Kieghla rolled her eyes. "I am not a child. And I'm just happy to know who my father is. Even if he is my teacher, and that it's really weird. Even though I might get mad fun of that my teacher is my long lost dad. Even though it-"

"We get Kieghla, you're happy and you don't care about the circumstances." Paul interrupted, speaking for the first time.

"Well now that the depressing stuff is over with, how about desert." My mom asked. We all agreed that that sounded great.

My mom brought out her blue chocolate chip cookies. I got really excited, right as she put them down I grabbed half the plate and shoved them in my mouth. Kieghla followed after, and grabbed half of the half I left. Which left Annabeth, my mom, and Paul each one. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me right after I finished. I had finished mine before any body else and I had the most. "Percy, I made more so if you would like I can put some in a baggie for you to take home."

I smiled. "Yeah that sounds wonderful Mom."

Kieghla frowned, "What about me? I want some to take home too."

"Yes dear you can have some to take home too." I frowned this meant less cookies for me.

"Percy don't frown you'll get wrinkles." Annabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I will get, as in the future. You're the one who need to worry though cause you already have wrinkles." I said smirking back. If looks could kill I would be dead, cause Annabeth gave me her signature glare. Kieghla just laughed, which made me simile even more, which made Annabeth glare even more.

After every one finished eating their cookies, we started to talk. We talked for about 30 minutes. Everyone was smiling and laughing like nothing had ever happened.

"Percy, and I will do the dishes." Annabeth volunteered, we cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. She washes while I dried and put away, drying was really easy because I just used my powers. "She likes you." Annabeth said after a while.

"How do you know?"

"I'm her mom, I just know things."

"Well I hope your right, cause I am her dad."

She smiled, "Yeah, you are. You can totally tell."

"How?"

"You guys look alike, act alike, talk alike, whine alike. She definitely got lots of traits from you." She said smiling, and I smiled back. "Percy, how do you want to do this?"

"Um I have no idea. I became a dad like 30 minutes ago; I just wish I had the 9 months to prepare. I have to just go with the flow."

"I meant the living arrangements."

"Oh, um how about 1 week with you the other with me?"

"I…I guess. I haven't been away from Kieghla more than a weekend, so it might get some getting use to."

"You always be the one who calls, just only once and hour." I joked.

"This will be easy for you, you teach her during the day."

"I know ha-ha-ha."

"Now that we got that taking care of there is something else." I raised my eyebrows and motioned for her to continue. "Um what happened earlier… I just don't want Kieghla to give her hopes up, I mean if she saw that, she would think we are getting back together when we aren't."

My heart just stopped, but I found words. "Yeah lets just make sure that doesn't happen around her."

"Lets just not do that again." Ouch a dagger to the heart. "I don't want to risk it at all."

"Yeah I agree." I turned away so she didn't see the heart broken look on my face.

Once we finished with the dishes, we played Monopoly. Annabeth won (no surprise there) I got second, Kieghla got third, Mom fourth, and Paul got last. When we finished Annabeth said, "Thanks Sally and Paul, dinner was great but we really need to get going."

"No Mom." Kieghla whined. Yup, definitely my child.

"Yes sweetie, your tired. Plus it's a school night."

"No I am not." She argued.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, I'm tired too." I said trying to help out Annabeth. She gave me a '_thank you'_ look , and I nodded.

"Okay," she said defeated, "will I see you again Percy?" Kieghla asked.

"Yeah I am your teacher, remember? But your mom and I made plans, so I can see you outside of school."

She smiled and we all said our good byes.

When I arrived at my apartment I went straight to bed. Before I drifted into a dreamless sleep, I though _this was a great day._

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for the long wait. Please review, I am hoping for at least 10, so please help my hopes:) Tell me what you like and what you don't like. What you like I will keep going. What you don't I will try to change:) Please review, and I will update soon:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Ice-Skating**

**Okay I know I feel really bad about how long I haven't updated. But I have been busy. I re-read all the Ho0 and PJO so I was up to speed for the House of Hades. I finished the morning it came out at 4…I know I am a total Geek, but I had to finish it. I was super Super SUPER good. If you haven't read it yet then what are you waiting for? Warning at the end of this chapter I am going on my rant, so if you haven't finished it then please don't read unless you really want to. I don't want to spoil anything! Anyways please, please review. I really like them and they always help my mood. I just wanted to say also, that this is probably the last story that I write on Fan fiction. I won't read any new ones either. I was reading yesterday and was thinking how much my mind is set on fan fiction, which I was sort of… I don't know I didn't expect how the book went. I read so much about how Percy and Annabeth will shatter and I thought they would be more showing of love. Then I remembered that's how it is in Fan Fiction, not how Rick writes. And I want to think of his mean I opened my eyes. I love Fan Fiction don't get me wrong the stories are amazing but... Rick writes the real ones. Sorry about my little rant. But please do review and I hope you enjoy.**

**p.s. In my future chapters I am going to put things that had to do with House of Hades.**

**Percy's Pov.**

_3 months later…_

I was sitting at my house with Kieghla she was watching TV while I was grading the test the spelling test my kindergartners did today.

_Wrong, right, right, wr-_

"Dad?" Kieghla asked. She started to call me Dad recently. I was super happy that that's how she now thought of me. It took her a while.

"Yeah?" I said glancing up from the papers I was grading.

"Have you graded mine yet?" I scanned through the piles of papers until I spotted Kieghla's name. 10/10 was the score on the top of her paper.

"Yeah you got 100%, not much surprise there."

She smiled, but her expression looked guarded. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

She shook her head and looked away. Something was definitely bothering her. _Okay_ he thought, though he wasn't not going to bring it up. He went back to grading papers. He had gotten through the last of the papers. Kieghla was the only one who had gotten a perfect score.

"Great job Kiegh." You pronounce it as Kai. "You scored the highest of the class." I said trying to lift her spirits. It did the opposite though. She got the really sad, angry, prideful face. Something was defiantly wrong.

"That's great." She muttered.

"Kieghla, what's going on?" This time I was not taking _nothing_ for an answer.

"Nothing." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Something is defiantly wrong." I argued.

Her eyes watered. "Just the kids at school. They keep saying that I am a geek and that the only reason people are nice to me, is because you're my dad. Some times they say we cheat so I can get good grades." She had tears running down her eyes.

I was so shocked. Every one loved Kieghla before they even found out she was my daughter. She was popular one in the class. Everybody always wanted to sit by her. Even the boys, but he forced that thought down. He always got mad when the boys talked to her, but he knew she would be mad if he said anything.

"Kieghla is it lots of kids or just one, or a couple?" he asked.

"I can't say or else I would be a tattle tale." She said

"Kiegh I could keep an eye out. I don't want you to get bullied." He hated bullies. He got bullied most of his school years. He _wasn't_ going to let that happen to Kieghla.

"Dad it's fine. I can take care of my self." She said

I laughed so hard. She's what 5? And is already saying that. His sides hurt from laughing so hard. "Kieghla your 5. You can't take care of your self yet."

"I know, but I can when it comes to school."

"Fine I won't step in. Just please tell me who." I pleaded.

"Fine…its Hannah, Sierra, and Autumn. They are really mean."

"Just them?"

"Yeah, they are mean to everybody. But they are really mean to me." I nodded. I couldn't be mean to them. I couldn't really do anything. But I was going to do something.

"So how about dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I am really hungry." She agreed.

I ordered a large pizza and a 2-liter bottle of coke. I got here in just a couple of minutes.

"Dad?" Kieghla asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think….do you think you and Mom will ever get back together?"

I nearly chocked on my food. I never thought Kieghla would say anything about us getting back together "Um… I honestly don't know." I was true. It had been three months since Annabeth and I kissed. I had been trying to move past the Ex's stage. I covered that now we were actually friends. But I haven't been able to move past the friends' stage. I thought we were, but she keeps shutting me out.

"I hope you do." She said.

"Kieghla…"

"I know, but didn't you ever wish you parents would get back together?" Truth was I did. I always thought about them getting together. When I first found out that my dad was a god, I so badly wanted him and my mom to get back together.

"Yeah I guess when I was littler." That was the end of that conversation.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said.

I woke up immediately, "Hey what's up?"

"Well I was thinking, that since the ice rink is open we could go ice skating? Or something? I don't really know. But I really don't want to spend today alone. If you have stuff going on them its cool."

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Okay so how about I come over in an hour?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

* * *

When we arrived at Central Park it was almost empty, hardly anybody was there.

"Why is it so empty?" Kieghla asked.

"I don't know, but lets go over to the ice rink." Annabeth said.

"Hi what can I help you with?" The lady at the desk asked. She had un-natural blonde hair, a spray tan and ice blue eyes. She looked about 23.

"Um can we have 3 tickets and skates please?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said smiling, her voice turned really sweet. "That will be 22 dollars." She said handing us our wristbands.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What size shoes?"

"Um-"

Annabeth cut me off "An 8 in women's, a 12 in kids and a 10 in men's." She sounded really annoyed.

"Sure," the lady said, but her voice was now ice cold. "I'll be right back with those." She turned around flipping her hair. _That was weird,_ I thougt.

She came back with 3 pairs of shoes and handed them to each of us. "Here you guys go."

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah… Well have fun." I nodded and we left.

"She was so annoying." Annabeth said once we were out of ear reach. I shrugged not really thinking about it.

"Do you guys even know how to ice skate?" Kieghla asked.

"No, but it will be fun." Annabeth said. "You just have to balance at a certain degree and make sure-"

"We'll just go with the flow." I said cutting her off, earning my self a glare.

Once we all had our ice skates on we went out into the rink.

"Honey hold my hand, I think I know how to do this." Annabeth said.

"Okay." I said.

"I meant Kieghla."

"Oh."

She laughed and grabbed our daughter's hand…then they fell. I busted out laughing.

"You couldn't do any better Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped.

"Oh yeah, watch me Wise Girl." I said. Then I took off gliding. It came really easy to me. Like swimming in water, it was really weird. I was gliding all over the place. It was like I was a professional ice-skater.

"Percy, have you ever ice-skated before?" Annabeth asked in amazement.

"No, I don't know why I can skate so good." I said.

She looked like she was thinking.

"Daddy can you teach me to?" Kieghla asked.

"Um, just move your feet out in front like your running, but dancing at the same time." I said, but it sounded like a question. "I don't really know, it just came to me."

"Okay." She tried my advice and was gliding in know time. We were both skating so well.

"Kieghla you can ice-stake too?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess." Kieghla said and started to laugh.

"Wait… I know ice-frozen-water. I got it! Percy it's the water." She said.

"What?"

"Ice is frozen water." She said really slowly like I was a kindergartener.

"So you think I can skate, because of my dad's powers?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"What about Kieghla?" I asked.

"She probably got it from you."

"Oh. So do you need help?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "Why would you think that?"

"Um, because your clutching the sides and your hand are turning white." I pointed out.

She kept glaring at me. "Fine." She finally said.

I tried to explain it to her. "Percy that doesn't even make sense!" she would say.

"Well you're the one who can't even ice-skate, so don't tell me!" I would say back. Then she would push me. It went on for about 10 minutes.

"How about you just hold my hand and I can glide with you until you get it?" I finally suggested.

She thought about that for a minute then said "Alright." She finally got it, after I helped her.

We kept skating for about an hour. "Daddy I'm cold can we go home?" Kieghla asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

When we got back to my place we decided to turn on the news, because Annabeth didn't get to watch it today.

"A huge storm is coming in and we would suggest nobody going out side for the rest of the day." The weather person said.

"Well it looks like we are staying inside for the rest of the day." I said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Annabeth said.

I ignored that comment. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Lets just watch movies." Kieghla said.

"Okay what movie?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness there is this really amazing architecture movie that just came out, and I really want to see it." Annabeth said.

"Do you really think I have your new amazing architecture movie?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"How about Finding Nemo?" Kieghla asked. It was her favorite movie.

"Yeah I love that show!" It also happened to be _my_ favorite movie too.

After the movie Annabeth insisted we watch the news again.

"Folks the weather is worse than we thought. We are forced to shut down the roads for at least the weekend, so that means staying inside and not going anywhere. We are so sorry."

"What!" Annabeth yelled. "How am I supposed to get home when the roads are shut down?"

"Um you don't?" I said.

"Percy this means I can't go home."

"Oh." I said. "Well you can just stay here." I mentally face palmed.

"Yeah Mom we can all have a sleepover!" Kieghla said

"That sounds great." Annabeth muttered.

_This is going to be a long weekend._ I thought.

* * *

**So what do you think? I had planned that since the begging of the book. Will you guys please review? I love getting them. Again I am so sorry about how long it took me to update. But please review!**

**Okay now for my rant. WARNING : If You Had NOT Read the House of Hades DON'T READ!**

**1ST. Nico liking Percy I totally knew it! But it was a huge twist.**

**2nd. I thought that Tartarus was going to be more gruesome, but it isn't a place I want to go.**

**3rd. I don't know why Calypso was in this book! I DON'T like her at all! And how she cursed Percy? That was a low blow! He had to leave to save Camp Half-Blood. Ahhh I don't like her.**

**4th. It was sort of weird how Frank changed after he got the blessing of Mars. Clarisse didn't change when she got it.**

**5th. I loved how the Leo/Hazel thing got worked out. It almost made me cry haha.**

**6th I loved how coach went back home to his wife and baby! It was so cute… but who would have thought he would be a dad?**

**7th I am so, so, soooo happy that none of the half bloods close the doors! And I am super happy Percy and Annabeth didn't die!**

**I still want to know what the rest of the prophecy means though. 7 half bloods shall answer the call. Check! Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank.**

**To storm or fire the world must fall. We think it's Leo, Percy, or Jason. But we still don't know for sure.**

**An oath to keep with a final breath. There have been lots of oaths, but we don't know which one it is.**

**And foes bear arms to the doors of death. Check! It wasn't the two camps like we thought. It was the Titan and Giants.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 The blizzard

**Chapter 8 The blizzard.**

**So I am trying to update more frequently because I feel really bad about how long it took me to update last time. I am also trying to fix all of my errors, because when I read stories and there is errors it sorta annoys me, and I don't want you guys to feel that way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They really made my week:) I also apologize to everyone who hasn't read House of Hades and accidentally saw my little rant at the end of my last chapter.**

** Annabeth's POV.**

_Okay Annabeth Breathe_, I keep saying to myself. Now I was staying a Percy's house while there was this blizzard. Staying at his house wasn't that big of a deal. Staying with Keighla and Percy wasn't a big deal either! It was me. I can barely control myself around Percy. It takes so much of me not to kiss him. I always think back to the incident in Percy's bedroom. I didn't control myself then and I couldn't let that happen again...

"Mom you can sleep with me." Keighla said. She led me back into her room.

The walls were sea blue. She also had little sea shells and ocean animals painted on her walls. She had a white dresser, desk, and nightstand. She also had a little book shelf in the corner. Her bed was a sea green color, so it matched her eyes.

"Do you like my room?" Keighla asked. "Dad and I designed it, but we had Aunt Rachel paint the walls."

"Yeah your room is definitely cute. But your bed isn't big enough for both of us honey, it's only a twin."

"Oh well, I can sleep on the floor."

"No it's okay. I will probably just ask Percy if I can sleep on the couch."

"Okay, well I am really tired, so goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Sweetie." I kissed her head and walked back into Percy's Living Room.

"So, it looks like you're not sleeping in her tiny bed?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, "Can I just sleep on the couch?" I asked.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll just stay on the couch." He said.

"Percy it's your house. I'll just stay on the couch I don't mind." I told him.

"Annabeth you're the guest. I don't mind either." He argued.

"Percy, it's okay." I told him with my jaw clenched.

"Annabeth, just let me do something nice for you once." He said annoyed.

I crossed my arms and gave him my best 'death glare'. He just looked at me back. We stared at each other for a while. His eyes were pleading with me to take his offer. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I sighed, "Okay Percy, you can have the stupid couch." I gave in. Yes, me _Annabeth Chase_ gave into _Percy Jackson._

He smiled, "Yes! I love the couch!"

I smiled, "Well I hope you're happy with your true love." I said sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, baby, I am." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Here I'll go get you some cloths."

"Thanks." He left down the hall into his room.

When he came back he handed me an old Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and an old pair of sweats.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yep." That left us in an awkward silence.

"So, um do you want to watch a movie?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, we should watch Clash of the Titans." That was the movie Percy and I always watched when we dated.

He laughed. "Yeah we should."

He put in the movie and we climbed on the couch. "Do you want a blanket?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

He got up and spread a blanket on us.

We laughed at all of the ridiculous parts that weren't even true, and when we saw what gods and titans looked like. Soon my eyes felt heavy.

* * *

"Mom, Dad?" Keighla asked confused. Was the sound I woke up to.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Um why are you guys asleep on the couch?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She just laughed and pointed. I looked. Percy and I were on the couch tangled in each other's arms and our blanket was now down by our feet.

I blushed as red as a tomato and untangled myself from him.

After I got off the couch I asked Keighla if she wanted breakfast.

"Yeah. I want waffles, bacon, and eggs." She said.

"Wow are you hungry?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup." She said not noting my sarcasm.

I made blue waffles (Keighla insisted) bacon, and blue eggs (Keighla insisted).

"Percy time to get up!" I yelled. He didn't even make a sound to let me know he heard. "Keighla go wake up your dad please."

"Okay."

She walked into the living and then I heard "DAD WAKE UP!"

I covered my ears, because she can yell really loud.

She walked in with a mad Percy behind her.

"Keighla why did you do that?" Percy asked harshly.

"Because Mom told me to wake you up." She said.

"Um in my defense I thought she was just going to tell you I made blue waffles." I told him.

"Well she didn't. And she probably damaged my ear drums." He snapped.

"What did she do exactly?" I asked.

"She screamed right in my ear."

"Keighla why would you do that?" I asked.

"I was just trying to be funny." She said.

"Well does it look like anyone is laughing?" Percy asked her rudely.

She shook her head, it looked like she was going to start crying.

"Keighla it's okay, but don't do it again okay?" I told her, she nodded. "Say sorry to your dad."

"Sorry Daddy."

"Its fine." Percy said.

"Okay how about some breakfast now?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"That sounds great." Percy muttered.

* * *

After breakfast we decided to play board games. We played Monopoly, Life, and Go Fish.

I won at Monopoly, Percy won at Go Fish, and Keighla won at life. Then we all got hungry.

"How about we order some Pizza?" Percy asked.

"The roads are closed." I reminded him.

"Well I am really hungry." he whined.

"Why don't go make food?" I asked him.

"I don't have any food." he said.

"We have sandwich stuff." Keighla said.

"Lets eat lunch then."

Percy made us all Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwiches. We ate in silence.

"We should turn on the News to see about the weather." I said breaking the silence.

"Good idea." Keighla told me.

I turned on the News.

"Folks this massive blizzard is worse than we thought. New York is going to have to shut down for at least another week." The weather person said.

"What!" Percy and I cried at the same time.

"No way to get home." I murmured.

"No food." Percy whined.

"What did New York do to make Zeus so mad?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but Khione might be behind it as well." Percy answered.

"No she is being punished, in the tropical islands somewhere remember." I told him.

"Somewhere where her snow can't work." Percy recalled.

"Yeah and that's too far away."

"What are you guys talking about?" Keighla asked.

"Nothing." Percy told her.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait it out." I muttered.

"Yeah..."

"Keighla it's time for bed." I told her.

"But Mom I'm not even tired."

"It's past your bedtime."

"It's a weekend though."

"Keighla please don't argue with me."

"Fine." She snapped, and she stomped towards her room.

"What am I going to do with her?" I asked my self.

"I can't even answer that for you." I turned towards Percy's voice. His hair was wet from the shower and had drops falling on to the floor. He had on old sweats and no shirt. I tried really hard not to stare at his six-pack. He look really, what's the word,..._hot._

"Like what you see Wise Girl?" He smirked.

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain."

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He led me into his room, and got me some new cloths. He pointed towards the bathroom door. "The towels are under the sink." He said.

"Okay thanks."

He nodded and shut the door behind him.

I turned on the shower, I waited to get in until the water was burning hot. I let the burning water run over my skin. I was washing my hair when I saw a little black dot out of my peripheral vision. I looked at it and saw it was a spider.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed. When I met Arachne it made my fear of spider increase. She hated me more than ever, and I knew she would do anything to get back at me. "PERCY!" I screamed again.

I heard him open the door so I wrapped myself up in the shower curtain. "Annabeth are you alright?" He asked.

"Percy kill it now!" I yelled at him.

"Kill what?"

"The spider!" I pointed to the wall.

He started to laugh, then he killed it with his finger. "I thought the Minotaur was in here or something." He laughed again.

"Get out." I growled.

He put his hands up and walked out the door.

After I finished my shower I put on the sweats and T-shirt he gave me, and walked out into the Living Room. Percy was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." I told him.

He laughed then nodded. "I see the Minotaur didn't kill you."

"Shut-up. Percy you know Arachne will stop at nothing to get back at me. So now I am ten times more scared."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Sorry I laughed." He said

"It's fine. I probably would've done the same for you."

He laughed. "Yeah probably... Keighla asked me something the other day."

"What was it?"

"If we would ever get back together."

My heart stopped. "Really? What did you say."

"Um...I told her I don't know."

"Oh."

"Then she told me she hopes we do, then I started to say something, but she stopped me and said, 'didn't you ever wish your parents got back together?' And I didn't really have anything to say to that so I said, 'maybe when I was really little.'"

I didn't have anything to say to that.

"You know I was so scared I was going to say the wrong thing." Percy told me.

"You handled the situation really well." I reassured him.

"Thanks." He said.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Percy broke it.

"I want the same thing Keighla wants." Percy looked me directly in the eyes when he said that.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I think you know." He said.

He was right _I_ did know.

* * *

**Okay please, please review. I am going to try to update at least every week and a half. Please again review. Also if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! So review!**


	9. Chapter 9 I Love You

**Chapter 9**

**Okay so I got a lot of reviews last chapter so Thanks! They made my day:) Whenever I get reviews it makes me want to sit down and write. So if you want me to update soon then review!**

**Percy's POV**

_I looked Annabeth straight in the eyes. "I want the same thing Kieghla wants."_

I was sick of being a baby about this. I once heard if_ you want_ something then_ you have_ to make it happen. I_ was _going to make this happen. I _wanted_ Annabeth. I _wanted _the family I have always dreamed of. I _want_ to make Kieghla happy. I was determined. I wasn't going to take _no_ without a fight. I _didn't_ want to settle. I _didn't _want to see Annabeth with another guy. I_ was_ going to make what I _want _happen.

"Percy..." Annabeth said. Her eyes were all sorts of different colors. I could tell her mind was going 100 miles an hour.

"Annabeth listen okay?" She nodded her head. "Look I know we have been through a lot of things in the past. Some were bad, some were good, some were hard, and some were easy. But no matter how hard the problem was we made it through. We made it through together. We made it past Kronos." Annabeth cringed when I said that name. "We made it through Hera's stupid plan to take me away." Her eyes got darker when I said Hera. "We made it through Tartarus. The only reason why I made it through was because of you. And we also made it through Gaea. But the thing that troubles me most was the fact we couldn't even make it through a stupid girl, with a stupid spell. We didn't do it together."

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "Percy we aren't those people anymore."

"Really? So you're not Annabeth Chase? I am not Percy Jackson?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, look we are not those kids anymore. We have moved past most of the demigod days. Now we are older and don't have to be worried about monsters here and monsters there. Maybe you're just thinking in the past, so you feel those past feelings."

I tried hard not to think at those harsh words. "Okay so tell me Annabeth Chase. If I were to die would you be sad?"

"Of course." she said immediately.

"So you must feel something for me!" I argued.

She sighed, "Percy...please."

"Annabeth swear on the River Styx that you haven't felt anything for me since our breakup." I said. "Look me in the eyes and say I am nothing more than your child's father."

She looked like she was thinking. After a while she sighed, "I can't." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I can't!" She snapped.

I smirked, "I know I just wanted to hear you say it again." She rolled her eyes.

She looked down, and started to play with her hands. "Percy why?"

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why would you still want to be with me after everything that has happened? After what I did?" She asked quietly.

"Because, I know we are meant to be. Aphrodite told me she was giving me a second chance the first day of school. She told me not to mess it up. I know we are meant to be together."

Her eyes were getting watery. "Percy, she messes with everyone's love lives." She tried to argue.

"Why do you keep making excuses?" I asked getting angry.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are." I said sadly.

"Percy...I just don't want to lead on Kieghla. What if we got back together and then found out it didn't work? She would be heartbroken."

"It would work." I insisted.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"Because I love you Annabeth. I haven't ever stopped. When you left I was a zombie, I was so broken. I didn't eat for a week. I would never ever let you get away again." I said. It felt so good to get that out. I have wanted to tell her from the minute she walked out of this apartment door 5 years ago.

I looked at her waiting to respond. I knew if she refused me, my heart would shatter into a million pieces. I don't think I can live another day knowing she isn't mine.

"You do?" she asked softly. Her eyes showed so many emotions. "You still love me?" It looked like she wanted to cry. I wondered if I went too far.

"Yeah I do. I haven't ever stopped." I whispered truthfully. I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

She looked at me with her intense gray eyes. Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. Her beautiful gray eyes softened. She had many emotions on her face, shock, happiness, sadness, and excitement. I couldn't tell if I just said the right thing.

I looked down at my hands. I knew from her not answering what she thought. She didn't love me anymore...

She came over and sat by me. "You mean it?" She asked gently her gray eyes staring into my sea green ones.

"Of course." I replied softly. I hope she couldn't sense the hurt my voice. I turned away from her. She grabbed my face and turned it towards her. So our eyes met.

Then she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. It started out soft and gentle. Her hands moved into my hair. I put my hands on her waist. Then it turned passionate. I kissed her with everything I had. I couldn't even believe this was happening. I was kissing my true love.

We finally broke away for air. We were both breathing heavily. "Percy encase you haven't noticed... I love you too." She told me.

I smiled, "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you make up all of those excuses?" I asked her.

"Because I couldn't handle it my heart got broken again." She said softly.

I looked down ashamed.

"But Percy..." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah..."

"If you break my heart I swear on the River Styx" I cut her off with a kiss. This was kiss was sweeter. I wanted her to know I would never hurt her intentionally. That I would never hurt her _again_.

"Trust me, I won't be the _one_ breaking hearts." I told her

She kissed me again. "I love you." She said in between kisses.

"I love you too." I said against her lips.

* * *

**Okay so I am trying to update a lot sooner! I hope you liked the chapter. I am sorry that it was sort of short, but I didn't really want anything else in the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10 Pizza night

**Chapter 10.**

**Thanks everybody for the reviews! They were awesome. You guys are awesome. I am trying to update frequently and I am sorry if that doesn't always happen.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a week since Percy and I got back together, and I am happier than I have ever been. We have decided not to tell Kieghla yet, just encase something happens. We don't want her to get sad if anything were to happen. I swear I haven't stopped smiling since he said, "_I love you Annabeth._"

He is everything I have ever wanted in a guy. Sweet, loving, good with kids, loyal, handsome, and...just, well, perfect. I don't plan on letting him get away anytime soon. Well...actually never.

After the blizzard got over I started to think of the night we broke up. It wasn't Percy's fault. It was Hailey Richardson's fault. I will never forgive myself for not believing him. I spent 5 1/2 years of my life sad and miserable because of my pride and stubbornness. Hubris is my fatal flaw. I never really understood how much until now. I let the man I love get away from me for 5 1/2 because of my _pride._

I am going to tell him how sorry I am tonight. He is coming over for dinner after he picks up Kieghla.

_Knock Knock_ I heard.

I came out of my thoughts, and went to open the door.

"ANNIE!" I hear. Then wave of black blurs my sight.

"Can't...Breath." I manage.

Thalia laughs then lets go. She was wearing black leggings, combat boots and her 'death to barbie' shirt.

"Thanks for bone crushing hug, Thalia." I say sarcastically.

"Well you're so welcome." She smirks.

I laughed then rolled my eyes. "So how have you been?" I asked. We haven't seen each other for a couple months.

"Great. We killed like 10 monsters in the last month! And Artemis is getting a lot of recruits. And then I have more fun, because I scare them." She laughed and I laughed with her. "So where is my favorite niece?" She asked looking around.

"Oh Percy, is picking her up from school and dropping her off." I said nonchalantly.

She choked on air. Her face was shocked. "What?! Percy as in your true love, but you guys were stupid enough to throw it all away, Percy?" She asked.

"Percy as in Keighla's Dad." I told her rolling my eyes.

"But you haven't talked to him for about 6 years." She exclaimed.

"Um, actually 5 1/2 years." I told her the story about how we met, and him being her teacher. Then how we agreed he needed to be in her life. But I left out the part about us getting secretly back together.

"Wow! I can't believe you didn't tell me." She whined.

"I know, I am so sorry." I told her. " I have just been so busy."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She dropped the subject. I sighed in relief.

We past the time by talking. She talked about being a hunter, the pros and cons. She also told me about all of the new recruits. It's sort of weird for me looking at her because she hasn't aged a day for like a 11 years. She still looks like a 15-year-old girl. I told her about work and Kieghla. I told her all of Keighla's adorable stories. Talking with Thalia was really nice. It's hard when your best friend is gone for months at a time. So I enjoyed getting out all of the things I couldn't say to other people.

"Is it hard seeing Percy?" She suddenly asked me.

"Um it was at first, but I guess I got use to it. I would rather be friends with him than nothing at all." I told her truthfully. I did really want to be in his life. Even if it wasn't the role I wanted to play. Seeing him healed and broke my heart, but now it's okay. I didn't tell her that though.

"Annie" I glared at her for the stupid nickname. "Annabeth," She corrected, "you guys are perfect for each other. You both need to stop being so stubborn and realize this."

I tried not to laugh. "Yeah I know."

"Good."

Just then the door opened. "Hey Mom." Kieghla said coming in to the living room. She come over and gave me a hug. She had on light wash skinny jeans with a gray long sleeve and gray boots. And she had her black curly hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked her.

She groaned. "Dad tried to be funny today and made a total fool out of himself. It was so embarrassing!"

I laughed. "That sounds like something he would do."

"Hey! It was a funny joke. Sarah laughed." Percy said coming into the living room. He had on a black long sleeve with dark wash jeans and his famous black converse.

Kieghla scoffed. "Sarah's a teachers pet."

Percy rolled his eyes. "So, Percy you can't even say hi to your favorite cousin?" Thalia asked innocently.

Percy looked over at Thalia and smirked. Then he ran and gave her a massive bear hug. "Percy put me down!" Thalia yelled at him. He laughed and put her down. Then gave her a sloppy kiss on cheek. Thalia just wiped it off and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Percy said, rubbing his arm. Let me warn you. Thalia's punches hurt; so try to be on her good side.

"Well kelp head that's what you get for kissing a hunter." She said matter-of-factly. I laughed.

"Auntie Thalia?" Kieghla asked. Thalia nodded and Kieghla gave her a hug.

"Do you want to see my room?" Kieghla asked Thalia.

Thalia said, "Sure," as Kieghla dragged her off to her room.

"When did Thalia get here?" Percy asked sitting down by me.

"Earlier today." I told him looking into his sea green eyes. He nodded leaning in. "How was work?" I asked before his lips reached mine.

He groaned leaning back. "Good." He said putting his arm around me.

"How about something to drink?" I asked getting up.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure." He followed me into the kitchen.

I turned around. "What do you want?"

"Hmm...how about a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"I meant what do you want to_ drink._" I whispered back untangling myself from him.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He asked getting mad.

"Because I don't want Kieghla or Thalia to catch us." I snapped. I felt bad. He didn't do anything at all, but I just wanted to be careful.

"What are we 16 again?" He asked rudely.

"No." I whispered. I don't really want to fight, but I did want to wait to tell everybody.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I guess I don't want to rush into this." I said truthfully._ I am just afraid of getting hurt again,_ I added in my thoughts.

He opened his arms, and I walked into them. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my mid back.

"Annabeth..." Percy whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I understand." I looked up at him. His sea green eyes were staring down at me. They didn't show annoyance or anger like I thought they would. They showed love. I pecked his lips with mine.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded and kissed my hair.

"Mom, Dad can we get pizza?" I heard Kieghla yell. Percy and me broke apart and headed back into the living room. Kieghla and Thalia were coming down the hallway from Kieghla's room.

"Sure." I said answering her question.

"Can we go out to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Percy asked.

"Lets go to the place where they have the playroom." Kieghla said.

"Hmm...That place is really loud." I said. _And their pizza is gross,_ I added in my head.

"Fine. Lets go...to the place where we always go." She decided.

"Summit Inn?" I asked. Their pizza is the bomb.** (A/N: It's my favorite pizza place).**

"Yeah!"

"I love that place." Percy said.

"Me too." I smiled at him and he winked.

* * *

"What do you guys want to get?" I asked once we got to Summit Inn.

"I want cheese." Kieghla said.

"I want supreme." Percy said.

"Me too." Thalia agreed with Percy.

"Okay how about we get a small cheese and a large supreme?" I suggested. They all agreed.

We got a booth. I sat by Percy while Thalia and Kieghla shared a booth.

"So how do you like school?" Thalia asked Kieghla.

She shrugged. "Um...It's okay I guess."

"_Okay_?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, well sometimes it's boring, because Mom taught me a lot of stuff. Plus I am really smart. But I really like playing games and playing with my friends."

"So you think I am a boring teacher?" Percy asked, clearly hurt.

"No you're a really fun teacher. A lot of the kids love you- actually all of them do. But not everybody is as smart as me." We all laughed. She clearly thought she was too good for kindergarten.

"Yeah, Annabeth she is totally your daughter." Thalia said laughing, Percy laughed along with her.

I glared at Thalia and punched Percy's arm.

"Ow!" Percy said rubbing his arm. I smiled innocently.

We spent the rest of the time talking and laughing. "When do you have to go back?" I asked Thalia.

"Not for a week."

"So you'll be staying with me?"

"Of course."

"We should go shopping!" Kieghla said. "It could be a girls night."

"How about you and Aunty Thalia go since you guys don't get to see each other a lot." I said. I hate shopping. Absolutely hate it.

Thalia glared at me. "Will you Aunty Thalia? It will be so much fun." Kieghla asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

Thalia groaned. "Sure." She shot me another look. I haven't met anyone who hasn't given into Keighla's puppy dog eyes. They are just so cute.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kieghla have her a hug. Thalia returned the hug. You wouldn't have ever thought Thalia would be good with kids, but she is.

* * *

By the time we got back to my place it was time for Kieghla to go to bed. "Good night Mom." She said when I tucked her into bed.

I kissed her head. "Good night Sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." I turned off the light and cracked her door. Then walked back into the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Percy asked.

"She was on her way when I left." He nodded.

"Annabeth I am going to kill you." Thalia said. "You know how much I hate shopping!"

Percy and I laughed. "You will have so much fun." Percy tried to persuade her.

"Really?" Have you ever been shopping? With a little girl?" She asked him.

"No that's Annabeth's job."

"I have. It's like going shopping with an Aphrodite girl." She said.

"She isn't that bad." I told her.

"How come you don't want to go then?" She asked me.

"Because going shopping with your mom isn't as fun." I replied cockily, she gave me her famous 'death glare'. "Please? When you told her yes she was so happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a while" I told her.

"I'm going to. But I wanted you know I don't like shopping." She mumbled. I smiled.

"Thanks Thals." Percy said.

"Whatever." Thalia mumbled. "I am tired. Night."

"Do you know where everything is?" I asked.

"Yup." She stood up and walked down the hall towards the guest bedroom.

"I love her," I told Percy.

"Me too. We've had some good times." He said putting his arm around me. This time I didn't object. I leaned into it.

"Yeah we have." I agreed leaning my head on his shoulder. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For not believing you 5 years ago." I whispered burying my head in his arm.

"Annabeth...that was 5 years ago." He said.

"I know, but I'm just so sorry. You said the truth, and I didn't believe you." I said. Tears spilling out of my eyes

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "I don't care. That was in the past. Let's just think about the present." He said in the sweetest way. He kissed my lips. "Okay?"

"Okay." I laid my head back on his shoulder.

We stayed like this for a while. He finally looked at the clock. "I better go." He said standing up.

"Okay." I stood up with him.

"Bye." He said pecking my lips.

"Bye. Love you."

He smiled, "Love you too."

He grabbed his coat and opened the door. He turned back and looked me with that lopsided grin I fell in love with so many years ago. He walked back to me, and gave me a sweet kiss. I gladly returned the kiss.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You guys are so amazing. Sorry it took so long, but I was busy this week. So I brought back some old characters like you wanted. What do you think about Thalia and Keighla shopping? Please review!**


End file.
